Bloody 6 4 Infected Trees
by Andrej NoPe Jurik
Summary: Now have our bloody 6 with some kind of dark magic


**4.****Infected Trees**

After about an hour of travelling, the members of Bloody Six noticed something really unpleasing. The surrounding trees were withered, grass was dry and the sky turned dark.

Almayce: What's wrong with those trees?

Lex: I really don't know...and check out that river! The water glows green, like if it was corrupted or something

Allen: Oh my...this is really bad...

Fenrir: It looks scary...

Nene: Like that stuff between your legs?

Fenrir: Ha-ha-ha. Very funny...

Millie: I can feel a strong dark energy...and it's well known to me. During the invasion, the whole country was full of it, and the sky was just like this.

Lex: Are the undead somewhere nearby?

Millie: Yes, that too, but this is work of a bigger fish - a Necromancer.

Nene: Necromancer...you mean one of Malanil's army officers?

Millie: Exactly. The reanimate corpses for his army and also command them.

Allen: Shall I track him down?

Millie: No, I can already tell where he is. Anyways, we Warlocks hunted especially Necromancers during the invasion. He is up the river, he had probably poisoned it and destroyed this forest. Come on, gang.

They went up the river until they reached a lake with a waterfall falling into it from a giant cliff

Allen: Over there!

She pointed towards the lake's bank. There, the Necromancer stood with two undead soldiers, obiviously his bodyguards. He kept channeling some spell that intoxicated the water in the lake and turned it green.

Necromancer: He-he-he...I say fresh, clear water is not so pretty...I like it green and poisoned a lot more!!!

Before others could stop him, Lex ran towards him and shouted loudly.

Lex: Hey you! What do you think you are doing!?!

Necromancer: How does it look to you? I'm poisoning the water to infect the whole forest, ain't that clear?

Lex: I'll show you!!! Destiny Strike!!!

Necromancer: Herbeloh, Bonecage!

A gian cage made of bones fell on Lex and imprisoned him. The necromancer walked towards him and grinned mischeviously.

Lex: You bastard.

Necromancer: Young knight, you are too short on me. You better find a lot weaker opponent! Heshbeh, Necrostri...

Allen jumped at him holding her axe in her hands. Necromancer did not move a muscle, and his guardians caught her.

Necromancer: This won't work on me lass. I'm not to be defeated by just someone.

Invisible Fenrir jumped at him from the tree, Almayce and Nene fired spells at him but he just avoided all of them and imprisoned those three in bone cages

Necromancer: More and more insects...you all don't satand a chance!

Millie: O really?

She walked from behind a tree and lifted the top of her robes a bit, showing the tattoo on her stomach

Necromancer: What? Halfmoon-shaped skull? You must be from the Deathmoon clan!

Millie: Oh I'm honored that you know about us...I'm honored as much as I a sewer rat recognised me!

Necromancer: Don't be so confident. Your friends were no big challenge at all.

Millie: Is that so? We're all equal in strenght. They just don't know how to deal with that sort of yours...but I do! I've slaughtered many like you during the invasion!

Necromancer: Tche, don't make me wanna laugh. Necrostrike!

Millie: Shadowshield!!!

Necromancer's spell was repulsed by the Shadowshirld and flew away.

Allen: Millie! How did you do that?

Millie: It's sonething like this: You would expect that white magics are the best against him. But it's not true. You know that you have to fight fire with fire, and so, you have to fight dark magics with even darker magics.

Necromancer: I'm not done yet! Bonespears!

Millie: You're pathetic! Eternal Incineration!

Her spell had burned the bone spears into ashes.

Millie: Enough of fun! Drain Soul!!!

Necromancer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

A dark, purple began ripping his soul out of his body. Necromancer fell on his knees and started yelling

Necromancer: You...you...are dead meat! My brothers will avenge me!!!

Millie: ...y'know what? Crap an eye out and die finally!!!

The Necromancer had groaned with the last of his strenght and his body dissolved. The bone cages imprisoning Lex, Nene, Fenrir and Almayce have fallen apart and the zombie who were holding Allen have turned into dust. The toxine disappeared from the river and it became pure again, and the forest became alive again.

Nene: Look, the trees are turning green again

Almayce: I guess that the spell disappeared when it's source - the caster, did so too.

Nene: Millie, without you we would have been lost!

Fenrir: Yeah, for real!

Millie: Oh don't be silly. You all are strongh enough to get rid of these pests, you just don't have any experience with them. Anyways these guys are not the strongest in Malanil's arsenal. This was actually a small fish amongst Necromancers.

Almayce: We should watch out for his brothers. What if they are a lot stronger than him?

Millie: Don't bother yourself with that. Until the moment we meet them comes, we all are gonna be a lot stronger too, you bet.

Lex: If you say so...oh well we should return back to that road we were following before, shouldn't we?

So they followed the river until they reached the road again and continued on their journey. Meanwhile the brothers of the slain necromencare found out that he was dead and furious with anger, they started planning on how to get rid of the uncomfortable group of heroes.


End file.
